Weaknesses
'Inconvienience' Sorry Dragon Village players, the weaknesses page has not been completed. We seek you kind co-operation. Thank you. '$ Dragons' 'Fire dragon:' Weakness: Water, Electric, Purity attacks Powers: Punch(L4-5), Flaming Balls(L6-7), Fire Hurricane(L8-10), Blaze(L15 and above) Elements: Fire Incubating: 10 secs Cost: $100 Dragon cannot be bred. 'Water dragon:' Weakness: Fire, Electric, Purity attacks Powers: Punch(L4-5), Water flood(L6-7), Whirlpool(L8-10), Brainstorm(L15 and above) Elements: Water Incubating: 25 secs Cost: $150 Dragon cannot be bred. 'Rock dragon:' Weakness: Metal attacks, Wind attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Punch(L4-5), Earthquake(L6-7), Floor Crack(L8-19), Core explosion(L15 and above) Elements: Rock Incubating: 1 min Cost: $250 Dragon cannot be bred. 'Rain dragon:' Weakness: Fire attacks, Electric attacks, Rock attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Amazing hit(L4-5), Water flood(L6-7), Heavy rain(L8-10), Tsunami(L15 and above) Elements: Rain Incubating: 6h Cost: $10, 000 Breeding: 'Mountain dragon:' Weakness: Metal attacks, Water attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Charge(L4-5),Earthquake(L6-7), Mountain Rocks(L8-10), Eruption(L15 and above) Elements: Mountain Incubating: 12h Cost: $20, 000 Dragon cannot be bred. 'Ice dragon:' Weakness: Fire attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Amazing hit(L4-5), Ice smash(L6-7), Melting(L8-10), Cube trapper(L15 and above) Elements: Ice Incubating: 9h Cost: $75, 000 Breeding: 'Wood dragon:' Weakness: Fire attacks, Metal attacks, Nature attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Charge(L4-5), Thorns(L6-7), Wood collapse(L8-10), Wood nail(L15 and above) Elements: Rock, Mountain Incubating: 12h Cost: $50, 000 Breeding: 'Iron dragon:' Weakness: Love attacks, wood attacks, Fire attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Punch(L4-5), Nail blocks(L6-7), Iron spikes(L8-10), Lock Down(L15 and above) Elements: Iron Incubating: 8h Cost: $100,000 Dragon cannot be bred. 'Metal dragon:' Weakness: Love attacks, wood attacks, Fire attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Charge(L4-5), Pan smash(L6-7), Sharp claw(L8-10), Sword(L15 and above) Elements: Metal Incubating: 12h Cost: $125, 000 Dragon cannot be bred. 'Nail dragon:' Weakness: Fire attacks, Water attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Amazing hit(L4-5), Nail blocks(L6-7), Flying nail(L8-10), Nail tornado(L15 and above) Elements: Magnet, Iron Incubating: 12h Cost: $500, 000 Dragon cannot be bred. 'Blob dragon:' Weakness: Water attacks, Fire attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Charge(L4-5),Jelly tickle(L6-7), Blob smash(L8-10), Blob suffocate(L15 and above) Elements: Water, Rubber Incubating: 12h Cost: $550, 000 Breeding: 'Purity dragon:' Weakness: N/L Powers: Head crash(L4-5), Sunlight(L6-7), Purity light(L8-10), Hypnotize(L15 and above) Elements: Purity Incubating: 48h Cost: $15m/$15, 000, 000 Breeding: 'Light Dragon' Weakness: N/L Powers: Punch(L4-5), Sunlight(L6-7), Brightness(L8-10), Blazing Sun(L15 and above) Element: Light Incubating: 32h Cost: $20m/$20, 000,000 Dragon cannot be bred. 'Cashier Dragon' Weakness: Ice attacks, Rock attacks Powers: Charge(L4-5), Money Money(L6-7), Poison Vines(L8-10), Missing(L15 and above) Elements: Nature, Cashier Incubating: 48h Cost: $19b/$19 000,000,000 Breeding: 'Rubber Dragon' Weakness: Fire attacks Powers: Amazing Hit(L4-5), Smash(L6-7), Head crash(L8-10), Suffocating(L15 and above) Elements: Blob, Fire Incubating: 12h Breeding: Forest Dragon Weakness: Metal attacks Attacks: Charge(L4-5), Earthquake(L6-7), Amazing hit(L8-10), Forest Wind(L15 and above) --END OF $ DRAGONS- Cash Dragons 'Nature dragon :' Weakness: Metal attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Charge(L4-6), Poison roots(L6-7), Leaf rover(L8-10), Tangle vines(L15 and above) 'Sun dragon:' Weakness: Water attacks, Metal attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Amazing hit(L4-5),Flaming balls(L6-7), Sunlight(L8-10), Brightness(L15 and above) 'Cloud dragon:' Weakness: Water attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Charge(L4-5), Flaming balls(L6-7),Water flood(L8-10), Heavy rain(L15 and above) 'Flaming Ice dragon:' Weakness: Metal attacks, Water attacks, Electric attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Amazing hit(L4-5),Ice smash(L6-7),Flaming balls(L8-10),IceCube(L15 and above) 'Lava dragon:' Weakness: Water attacks, Electric attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Amazing hit(L4-5), Lava flood(L6-7), Fire hurricane(L8-10), Lava Eruption(L15 and above) 'Lightning dragon:' Weakness: Water attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Charge(L4-5), Lightning strike(L6-7), Electric shock(L8-10), Lightning speed(L15 and above) 'Hurricane dragon:' Weakness: Electric attacks, Dark attacks and Purity attacks Powers: Charge(L4-5), Wind blower(L6-7), Tornado(L8-10), Hurricane Wind(L15 and above) 'Magnet dragon:' Weakness: Fire attacks, Rock attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Charge(L4-5), Attaraction(L6-7), Magnet Attract(L8-10), Magnetize(L15 and above) 'Bomb dragon:' Weakness: Electric attacks, Fire attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Amazing hit(L4-5), Darkness(L6-7), Bomb explosion(L8-10), Nuclear Bomb(L15 and above) 'Shadow dragon:' Weakness: Fire attacks, Electric attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Punch(L4-5), Darkness(L6-7), Pitch black(L8-10), Pitch black(L15 and above) 'Love dragon:' Weakness: Ice attacks, Shadow attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Amazing hit(L4-5), Love attack(L6-7), Love hypnotise(L8-10), Hypnotising laughter(L15 and above) 'Hawk dragon:' Weakness: Hulk attacks, Hawk attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Head crash(L4-5), Hawk swoop(L6-7), Hawk’s eye(L8-10), Tornado(L15 and above) Elements: Legend Incubating: 48h Cost: 2,500 cash 'Hulk dragon:' Weakness: Hulk attacks, Hawk attacks, Purity attacks Powers: Head crash(L4-5), Hulk quake(L6-7), Hulk smash(L8-10), Earth rumble(L15 and above) -END OF CASH DRAGONS- §Insert non-formatted text here Category:Dragons